Pining
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: Genos doesn't know why he can't seem to stand his teacher being out of sight for extended periods of time. No pairings but can be seen as one sided.


A/N: T-time to wait for a new chapter. Season 2 never ever. Better post my awful fanfiction.

Inspired by the ending theme.

Pining

Genos lost a lot of what made him a normal human, physically anyway. Yet despite his cyborg body, he still retained all of his emotions. He, rarely, felt fear. He could feel irritation, and anger. It wasn't often since he was always doing something, but he could feel boredom too. Though as he sat on the floor by the coffee table watching the news, he felt something he wasn't quite familiar with.

He cleaned the house several times over from scrubbing the toilet to an immaculate white to making sure every dish in the apartment looked brand new. It wasn't possible that his eyesight was failing so he accepted that the small home was actually gleaming. But something was missing.

Genos began tapping his fingers.

He really needed something to do immediately.

After checking multiple sites from fan made to official, there was no new news. There were no monster attacks, and the last piece of fan art of him was uploaded exactly three minutes ago. Nothing was happening.

Genos glanced to the door.

His sensors detected no threats within the vicinity and he heard nothing out of the ordinary either.

Genos began tapping his fingers again and considered re-cleaning the house. But after a very, very close examination of every bit of the house, there was nothing to clean unless he were to damage something, which would absolutely never happen because his teacher's home was sacred and he would not allow so much as an unsightly speck of dust sully the place.

Saitama's face floated into Genos' head as though it were right in front of him. Genos' metal fingers made a small _clink_ when he clenched his fist. Though he had no normal heart, he still felt something clench within him.

Saitama had claimed he was just going to King's place for a bit, but more than two hours had passed and Genos found himself with absolutely nothing to do. He couldn't even take notes since he memorized every single line he wrote about his teacher literally backwards and forwards.

 _Maybe Teacher got into a fight?_

 _Maybe he got into a fight and some small fry are holding him up?_

 _Maybe King said something to offend him and they got into a fight?_

 _If they fought wouldn't it be on the news?_

 _I hope Teacher is ok…_

 _Of course he's ok!_

 _Why hasn't Teacher returned yet?_

 _I wonder what Teacher is doing._

Genos didn't have any physical reason to bite his lip, he didn't even have saliva. But he bit it anyway and found himself standing on the balcony. The little cactus was thoroughly watered and even the balcony space was cleaned to immaculate levels. It was the middle of a hot summer, and Genos couldn't even feel enjoyment of the small breeze that ruffled his hair. It was approaching sunset, and Genos' ever attentive eyes rested on the sky.

The ever approaching orange and red hues in the sky made Genos think of his teacher's hero uniform and Genos felt it again. That pang in his being that practically resonated to his soul at the thought of the man. With nothing left to distract himself, Genos couldn't ignore it or even shut it off. Unless he powered himself down that was. But Saitama could be back at any second.

Teacher.

Teacher teacher teacher teacher teacher.

Genos' fists clenched and unclenched over and over and he wasn't sure what his body was doing. Why was he sad? Why did he feel so empty? The LED lights on his chest plate glowed under his shirt and he felt like he would explode at any moment.

Then the door opened.

Usually Genos would be able to sense anyone or anything that approached, but somehow there was one person who managed to slip under his radar as though they were the air itself. And even still Genos could monitor oxygen levels.

Genos, careful not to leave scorch marks on the floor, was back inside and watched as Saitama walked in, his entire left side drenched in bright red that resembled blood, yet it was far too bright to be normal blood.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a pain to get off." He grumbled, his footprints leaving bright red in their wake even after taking off his shoes. Saitama paused when he noticed Genos staring directly at him, as usual.

"Oh hey."

"Teacher!" Genos felt his entire being wracked with something akin to absolute bliss.

"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna go clean up. This crap is really sticky and I'd rather get it off of me right now. Uh… think you can handle that?" Saitama asked, pointing to the small trail of footprints and drops of the red substance that had gotten on the floor.

"Of course, Teacher."

Saitama shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

Genos readied the cleaning supplies with diligence and haste, eagerly running a scan on the sticky liquid. All his fretting from before had vanished. His teacher, Saitama was back, that's all that mattered.


End file.
